


SnowDevil (Sonic Mystery/Thriller Fanfic) (SonAmy)

by CutixCandy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dating, Depression, Detectives, Drawing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Growing Up, Horror, Illustrations, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Problems, Romance, Sad, Snow, Snow Angels, Sonic - Freeform, Suspense, Tension, Thriller, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension, Urban Legends, Winter, sonamy - Freeform, sonic and amy, sonicamy - Freeform, sonicxamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutixCandy/pseuds/CutixCandy
Summary: WARNING: Contains blood and sensitive topics.There is an urban legend about a creature that resembles the silhoulette of a snowangel with horns, thus the name 'SnowDevil'. It was said to be the cause of many deaths and disappearances. It supposedly only comes out on winter nights.Amy saw that creature outside the windows one night. She decided to investigate the urban legend of it and try to find ways to stop it and avoid her potential death.She hoped that she would uncover the truth behind the folktale.Story is only in Amy's POV, first-person. Although it has SonAmy ship in it, it may not be for fans who want to read light-hearted/heartwarming stories. This story is an attempt on horror/thriller + mystery writing. Criticism is accepted.Cross-posted on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/607207978-snowdevil-sonic-mystery-thriller-fanfic-sonamyAnd Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13380363/1/SnowDevil-Sonic-Fanfic-SonAmy-Story





	SnowDevil (Sonic Mystery/Thriller Fanfic) (SonAmy)

...

...

...

_*riiiiiinnnng*_

...

_*riiiiiiinnnnnngggg*_

...

_*tap*_

...

I just woke up. I check the time. It's 7am. Ugh.

Another boring day in my boring life.

I stand up. I go to my bathroom. I switched on the lights. And there I see my mirror. It's a reflection. Of a pink hedgehog. Messy quills and tired eyes. Staring into my soul.

Hello me. It's a beautiful day. You are going to have yet another day at work. Have a good day.

At if.

...

Shower. Brush teeth. Cook waffles. Eat waffles. Dress well. Go to work.

_*sigh*_ I feel like I want to lie down on my bed and sleep.

Eat lunch. Back to work. Shift ends. Going home. Eat dinner. Sleep, finally.

Then it repeats. And it repeats. And it repeats, until Saturday comes. Yes.

The weekends are the best. There I finally have time to hang out with my lovely friends. Coming to Cream's house now.

There, I arrived. I can see the people there. There's Cream, her Chao Cheese, her mom Vanilla, Big, and... and...

I just realized that I don't have many friends except for Cream, Cheese and Big.

But that's okay, I still have them. No big deal.

Big... it's nice to see him here at Cream's house today. He doesn't usually go out. I would occasionally go to where he lives; Mystic Ruins.

I know that he doesn't want to have a city life. He just wants to go fishing near lakes. He has his pet Froggy. I hope this frog doesn't get kidnapped again. Freaking Eggma-

!!!

Oh wow, I totally forgot about that crazy doctor. He's no longer causing trouble to our lives. In fact, he's already out of our lives, all thanks to a certain hero...

Wait, who was that hero again? I actually forgot his name...

...

...

...Whatever.

Here's my sweet friend Cream. She's like my little sister. If only I have siblings... Sometimes, it feels so lonely to be at home alone. But then again, I'm used to that kind of loneliness.

Cream and I always go to hangout spots, like shopping malls, cafés and fast food restaurants. Basically anywhere. She accompanies me, and that's really great. It's always nice to have a chat with her and Cheese, talking about recent news and stuff. We also do a variety of activities, like going to theme parks and cinema for fun times, and shopping for clothing and groceries. With them, my life still have a bit of light in it.

I'm so glad that Cream is still in touch with me. And it's nice to see how she has not even change a single bit. She's only 19 and she still refers to people as either 'Mister' or 'Miss'. That's so adorable. I hope she stays that way. The world would be a better place with people like her. Her courtesy is a rarity these days.

Makes me wonder if she even has a teenage phase.

Now that I think about it, I don't remember Cream acting like an angsty teen at all. But I do remember being told by my mom that I went through a phase befo-

Oh. That. How can I forget about that time? I... I wish I don't want to remember everything before my adulthood. It's just... oh god...

...

...

...Let's... forget about that.

I changed. I'm an adult. I have to move on. Life won't be so worth it if I think too much about my past. I have to deal juggling my work life and personal life, but hey, it's better than being a crazy fan girl of someone, whose name I don't remember, and being an emo. These embarrassments are abandoned and they should remain that way.

Ugh, I cannot believe I forgot his name. I won't be here living a life if it weren't for him. I remember that he saved me from his... clone? Lookalike? Uhhh... robot version?

What was he like? Uhhh, fast? Prideful? I know he ran fast but... what was his name? Uhhh... Speedy? Dash? ...Sonic?

...

...Sonic. Yup, that's his name.

...

I guess he saved me from Robot Soni- uhhh... Robo-Sonic? Meta-Sonic? Metal Sonic? Well, whatever that bot's name was, I am thankful that I was rescued by Sonic.

However, I'm not very happy with the way I acted towards him in the past.

...So... disgusting...

He hasn't been around quite lately. Eggman is long gone, so I guess that Sonic has no business hanging around here. I know he runs around, but I wonder how he is doing now. I have not met Tails for so long. Not even Knuck- actually, by right he should be guarding the Master Emerald at Angel Island. Don't know where Shadow is either. Or Rouge. Or Team Chao-

Wow, my memories are flooding right now. I need.. to stop remembering... now.

I... do not.. want to remember anything at all.

...

Those times are when I was **_the_** crazy Amy Rose and I don't want to be **_that_** Amy Rose anymore.

Just... stop...

...

I think I tainted my own name with my past actions. I can see that some people recognized me. They literally backed off when they saw me. They must have thought that I still have my hammer.

I already threw that hammer a long time ago. That thing is associated with my childhood.

What is even the point of hitting people with a hammer? That just makes one a mad and horrible person. I cannot believe that I did that to Cream in the past. Cream, of all people I targeted! Ugh! The disgusting me is truly a disgusting person!

No wonder Sonic ran away from me! Everytime I chased after him, asking him to marry me! With. A. Big. **Hammer.** We were running in **CIRCLES! CIRCLES I TELL YOU!**

**Round and round and round endlessly.** Just on an attempt to catch him!

Stupid Amy Rose! I hate this girl and I will always hate her with all my heart!

Why was I her? Why why why? Why was I such a nuisance to him? To Cream? To everyone? To **ME!?**

...

...

Oh dear, I might be acting like my old self for quite a while...

Gosh. It. Happens...

...

...

Life... have its ways...

Because now, I'm just a regular anthro hedgehog being normal in a society of human beings and anthro animals. If I acted like my old childish self, who knows what will happen to me when someone calls 911?

The asylum will be the worst case scenario and I am shaking just from the mere thought of it.

... Uh oh...

I just acted crazy in front of Cream and Big all while I was thinking about my past. Right inside her house! I can feel their eyes staring at me. I can see Cream's mom glaring at me.

Cream... she'll understand. She always understand.

Her mom... well, Cream will explain my situation to her.

Big... he'll catch up after some time.

Me... I need some time...

Gosh, I am just... a normal woman... living a normal life...

Nothing crazy, nothing bad... just normal...

Please... let it remain that way.

...

...

...

...

_*sighs*_

Well... I am so glad that I'm not that thing anymore. I might have summoned my demon, but thankfully I got rid of it...

I am safe.

...

...

And it should remain that way.


End file.
